1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing method, and more particularly to a digital image processing method for correcting a shaking blur.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, as the digital camera has been rapidly developed, many people select to keep the memorable moment by photography. However, regardless of a film camera or a digital camera, usually, if a user does not hold the camera steadily when taking a picture, a blurred image may be generated. As long as the camera is simply held with hands, more or less the shaking problem exists. Actually, the merely difference lies in that, the stabilization degree for holding the camera varies depending upon each user, and every one shifts his/her hand involuntarily at the moment of pressing the shutter. Therefore, in order to prevent the blurred image resulted from the shake during shooting, the digital camera manufacturers try to prevent the shake through hardware configuration or to correct the blurred digital images through software.
Therefore, each digital camera manufacturer adds particular anti-shake mechanisms in the products. The anti-shake mechanism detects and restrains the image blur phenomenon resulted from the hand shake during the shooting process, and the anti-shake technique is mainly achieved through hardware or software.
As for the hardware manner, a photosensitive element and a mechanical anti-shake means are generally used. The anti-shake means through a photosensitive element is helpful for improving a ISO (International Standards Organization, hereafter referred to as ISO). Basically, the improving of the ISO speed only makes the shutter finish the shooting motion before sensing the hand shake, but more noises are further resulted, as the ISO speed is improved. In the mechanical anti-shake means, a movement detecting element is disposed in the digital camera. When the digital camera detects the hand shake, the digital camera shifts a lens towards a direction opposite to the direction of the hand shake, thereby compensating the image blurring resulted from the shift of the hand. In another anti-shake means, an aperture is enlarged, which lets more light enter therein through the aperture, thereby shortening a shutter time. However, the size of the aperture depends on the combined structure of the lens group. Generally, the lens with a large aperture has higher cost and larger volume, so it is not easily disposed in the consumer digital camera.